


Right Here, Right Now

by 3rdgymwhAT



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, craig and red are p close ok, english isn't my first language, i love the concept of red being a tucker ok, idk what im doing tbh, kenny is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymwhAT/pseuds/3rdgymwhAT
Summary: Kenny has been pining over craig for YEARS, he has been flirting with him non-stop. But then, a red haired chick came up running to craig and for the first time, he saw craig smile.





	Right Here, Right Now

Kenneth McCormick, LOVES to tease Craig Tucker.

At the beginning of it, he just wanted to see a reaction out from the guy, so he does it non-stop. He did it when Craig was 'dating' Tweek in middle school, when the couple ' broke up', and now, at high school, he's still doing it. At first, Craig barely respond, but then he started scoffing and smirked (once) at Kenny and Kenny thought it was an accomplishment and after that Kenny wanted more reaction without knowing why.

-  
Kenny arrived at school with his usual group and saw Craig in front.

“goood morning there Tucker” Kenny said as ran up to him and put his arms around Craig's shoulder.

“McCormick”

“what’re you doing this afternoon Tucker?”

“something”

“am I something then?” Kenny wiggles his eyebrows while smirking

Craig scoffed at that and said “you wish”

“well duh, of course I do, c'mon who wouldn’t fuck the hottest guy at school?”

Kenny said it in a joking tone but who was he kidding, everyone knows very well that it's true. Craig’s hella hot. His sapphire blue eyes, his sharp jawline, his messy but hot hair, and on top of that, he has a lean body. He might even matches Stan’s popularity if his mouth wasn’t so feisty. 

Craig got silent for at least 3 seconds before saying 

“well then sure”

That shocked Kenny. He stopped walking because of it, Craig didn’t. Kenny was speechless. This was the first time Craig actually flirted back and Kenny doesn’t know how to respond. 

“Kenny?”

Kenny finally snapped out of it and looked back and saw Kyle

“what happened? Usually you would be grinning or laughing after you talk to him, why did you stop walking?”

The others were used to Kenny flirting with Craig. His group of friends, Craig's group of friends, Wendy and bebe, Mr. Garrison and even the principal is used to it 

“Kyle….he….he flirted back at me!” after saying that Kenny showed Kyle his biggest smile

“oh” Kyle said before thinking for a bit, “does that mean he likes you too then ken?”

Kenny’s smile disappeared almost instantly after processing what Kyle said.

“too??” Kenny was seriously asking Kyle about this

“what, don’t tell me you didn’t realize all this time you like him, cause that would be so cliché ken” Kyle said jokingly

“…” 

“…”

“…”

“are you fucking serious.”

“y….es?”

Kyle was pinching his nose bridge at this point, he didn’t think that his friend would be THIS oblivious.

“Do you not realize you talk about Craig to me A SHIT TON? And why do you think you keep saying you would fuck him then” at this point Kyle sort of yelled at Kenny.

Kenny thought about that for a second and realized that Kyle was right. He does talk about Craig a shit ton.

“okay…so…Kyle…what do I do now?” Kenny asked seriously

Kyle sighed and shrugged at him

“I don’t know man, Craig’s unpredictable…just be normal I guess”

“uhhhhh sure” as he said that the school bell rang and they went to class

In class, Kenny could barely pay attention to the lecture because all he has in his head was how could he not realize his feelings all this time. He then thinks about when this started, was it when he was dating Tweek? Or after that? Or before that? He wasn’t sure. Kenny never liked anyone, he was just flirty to everyone, so realizing that he actually has feelings, confused him. 

‘screw this, what could go wrong anyways, he wanted a fuck and if I like him that’s even better’ he thought and proceeds to sleep in class.

-

After hellish hours of school and all the bullshit Cartman said and did, school was finally over. So he did his routine, flirting with Craig. Kenny then walked towards Craig’s locker and said

“so, Tucker, when do we start?” Kenny looked up at Craig with his eyes implying what he means. 

Craig got what he meant and smirked at him, good lord Kenny rarely see him smirk, and Craig’s smirk was not easy to obtain. Kenny would be on his knees if they weren’t in public right now.

Craig leaned towards Kenny’s ear and whispered

“hmmm I don’t know McCormick, do you wanna start right here right now?” 

That got Kenny thinking that he doesn’t give a shit even if they’re in public. But then he realized that Craig is flirting back. again. 

“well then tuck-“ before he could finish his sentence a girlish scream came from across the hallway 

“CRAIG!!!” 

That made Craig moved back from Kenny to see who was calling him. But before he could do anything, a girl with long red hair came running at him and hugged him instantly. Kenny was looking at the girl and he was shocked, and for a moment, so was Craig . The redhead was unfamiliar in Kenny’s eyes so he looked up at Craig. Somehow, he was more shocked on what he saw.

Craig was smiling.

A pure, happy smile. A smile that Kenny had never seen before. A smile that made Kenny more confused. A smile that made Kenny feel…something unfamiliar to him.

“Red” Craig’s voice made Kenny come back to his senses “Red, will you please stop hugging me” he said in a soft tone.

Everything that was happening, shocked Kenny. But what this ‘red’ girl did after that shocked him the most.

The girl finally let go of him “Awhhh Craig don’t be like that I know you missed me” she then kissed Craig’s cheek. That kiss made people look at them and made Kenny stiffen. Weirdly enough Craig was not moving either. Everyone around them was murmurring something, because EVERYONE knows craig is 100% gay and the whole interaction with this 'red' girl confuses everyone.

“Red what the fuck, don’t do that in public!” Craig actually raised his voice a bit  
That whole sentence made Kenny’s head running

‘ah, so Craig has a girlfriend in secret’

Craig and Red started arguing on why not to do that in public and so, Kenny left the scene.

-

The next day

Craig was walking to school and he saw Kenny and his friends in front of him. He started increasing his pace so he could be in front of Kenny. 

After being in front of him, he slowed down and waited for Kenny to come to him. Which didn’t happen. They didn’t even talk at class too, no Kenny winking at him or doing anything at him. Craig was confused and sort of pissed, did Kenny flirt with him because he's bored and not because he wants to have something between them? was Kenny leading on him this whole time? 

so at lunch, Craig sat down next to Tweek and banged his lunch tray. 

“whoa there dude what’s up” Token who was sitting in front of him asked

“you guys said if I flirted back at him, he would like it. Why did that give me the exact fucking opposite of what I wanted.” Craig started

Craig was often pissed off, but never mad. And he’s mad right now. And that made Clyde, Token and Tweek slightly panic, massive panic for Tweek. Clyde didn’t say anything because he was scared that it might made his mood worse.

“w-well Craig, uh what-what did you s-say to him?” Craig can never be mad at Tweek so Token and Clyde was relieved that Tweek spoke up first

Craig took a deep breath to calm himself down and told them everything that happened yesterday. Craig rarely tells stories and when he does, it made the three of them feel extremely happy because it’s hard to make soemone like Craig open up, so that means, they listen very carefully.

After he finished his story, Clyde asked

“Right uh Craig, did you tell Kenny who Red is…?” 

“um.. no, why should I?” Craig raised one eyebrow at him

“ah. well youre a dumbass. What would you do if a girl, that you don’t recognize, started hugging Kenny all of the sudden?” Clyde asked him again

“Duh, I would be really fuckin angry at- oh. Aah.” Craig got silent and asked “do I tell him now then?”

“y-yes! Craig ge-get that ass! You-you’ve been in l-love with him for a-a while now! And he-he likes you t-too! You c-cant just let him go!” The three of them looked at Tweek with a proud look.

“yeah, thanks Tweek” Craig ruffled Tweeks hair and got up from his seat and started walking to search for Kenny.

He found Kenny behind the school, smoking with his hood covering his hair. 

“McCormick”

Kenny turned around at the sound of Craig’s voice.

“Tucker” Kenny replied the greeting whilst offering his a smoke, which Craig accepted. They sat next to each other, quietly smoking.

“so… what happened to our deal yesterday McCormick?” Craig started the conversation

That question was met with silence

Craig turned his head to look at Kenny, to make sure he was listening

“your girlfriend came, that’s what happened Tucker” Kenny was not looking back at Craig, he was staring blankly at what’s in front of him.

“girl-“ Craig sighed “Kenny, listen” Craig was irritated that his friends was right, people did see Red as his girlfriend. 

Craig didn’t expect that Kenny to look back at him, but Kenny’s head snapped almost instantly after Craig said that,Kenny was shocked that Craig had called him Kenny instead of McCormick. So He looked at Craig with that wide ocean blue eyes and mouth agape. For a second, Craig forgot what he was about to say because Kenny was beautiful, his freckles, his bright blue eyes, his dirty blonde hair which was sort of coming out of the hood.

“…”

“…umm..Tucker...?”

“oh. Yea right, um listen, Red’s not my girlfriend…she’s my cousin ken” Craig scratched his neck because he didn’t know what else to say

“oh” was Kenny’s only response. And then the silence started again. 

The silence made Craig feel slightly uncomfortable, he doesn’t know what Kenny’s thinking and Kenny was just looking down.

“so…you don’t have a girlfriend” Kenny spoke quietly, Craig nearly missed him.

“yes, I don’t have a girlfriend Kenny, I'm gay.” Craig repeated him 

"since when did you stop calling me McCormick?” Kenny looked into Craig’s eyes 

Craig actually didn’t notice that, but he knows every time he was with his friends, he refers him as Kenny.

“Well…I can call you that more often if..” Craig looked away, embarrassed.

“..if..?”

“if…you…UGHH” Craig’s mumbling and lowering his head down surprised Kenny, Kenny had never seen this side of Craig before, he's always stoic and untouchable before, which was weird but he find it cute somehow

Craig suddenly stood up making Kenny instantly look up at him

“KENNETH MCCORMICK” Craig shouted which made Kenny stood up in reflex and shouted back a “YES” nervously

Craig didn’t expect him to stand up next to him, Craig and Kenny looked at each other and Craig started to giggle. Kenny’s heart fluttered at the sight and sound.

Craig then suddenly said “Kenny” he was giving Kenny a smile, a smile different than when he was with Red.

A warmer smile. 

“do you still want to be ‘something’?”

Kenny blinked at him, not understanding what he’s saying, Kenny was confused is this his way of asking for a fuck or what. Craig seems to see that he’s confused and said

“well…the something I meant here is…being my boyfriend”

“what, like, right now?” Kenny said in a confirming tone, with sparkly eyes

Kenny hugged him before he could answer and Craig chuckled at his ear

Craig smiled and hugged him back

“I love that you didn't even wait but yeah, right here, right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> its my first fic and i'm doing a terrible job, so please do tell me where i'm lacking!! i accept criticism and suggestions
> 
> p.s rat if youre reading this i hATE u


End file.
